Lo Que Simplemente Soñé
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Un chico enamorado, un hombre casi perfecto y un jovenzuelo en discordia, todo bajo el velo de unas maravillosas vacaciones. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.


Un chico enamorado, un hombre casi perfecto y un jovenzuelo en discordia, todo bajo el velo de unas maravillosas vacaciones. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.  
  
Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, mucho menos la hermosa canción con la que me inspire a escribir esto.  
  
El tiempo de este fanfic es justo después que destruyen a Fantasma Negro, cuando los Cyborgs se separan para cada quien tener una vida más o menos normal. Y es en parte un Songfic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lo Que Simplemente Soñé  
  
Eran las vacaciones soñadas, habíamos planeado desde hace semanas nuestro viaje a New York y ahora por fin estamos aquí. El hotel es formidable y la habitación incluso era digna de cualquier pareja de recién casados que deseara pasar ahí su noche de bodas, aunque desde luego, Albert no se decidiría por una recamara de luna mieleros, más pese a esto en la estancia se puede sentir cierto grado de romanticismo.  
  
Cuando llegamos, como un par de niños ansiosos nos registramos en la recepción, habías reservado con anterioridad un cuarto doble para disimular que dormimos juntos y apresuradamente, después de esto nos dirigimos a la habitación. Mientras abordábamos el ascensor, aprisionándome contra una pared me robaste un beso, tan pronto se hubieron cerrado las puertas, quedando tu y yo solos, por unos instantes.  
  
Ya en el piso quince, caminamos luciendo lo más serenos posible ante las miradas de las recamareras, tanto me esforcé por aparentar calma que se escapo de mi mano la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación cuando intente deslizarla en el identificador, te dio tanta gracia ver esto que no evitaste sonreírme, al mismo tiempo después, te inclinabas para levantarla y frente a mis ojos me invitaste a pasar.  
  
En un par de segundos, dejamos las maletas abandonadas a su suerte tras cerrar la puerta y de inmediato tire de tu ropa para despojarte de ella mientras arrancabas la mía sorprendiéndome. Tu me recostaste en la cama más cercana, tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tu calor cubriendo mi ser, tu respiración envolviéndome y tu esencia llenando mi espacio, mi necesidad. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no dejo más que sabanas revueltas y una placentera sonrisa en tu rostro.  
  
Después de la ajetreada y placentera velada me sentí tan cansado, feliz pero cansado, cerré por un rato mis ojos, más no pude resistir quedarme dormido pese a que intente con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo. Sabía que no quería perderme bajo tu protección, por el temor a no encontrarte de nuevo junto a mi al recuperar la lucidez.  
  
Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que estaba solo. Una gran pena me embargo. Tu te habías ido.  
  
Todavía quedan restos de humedad,  
  
sus olores llenan ya mi soledad,  
  
en la cama su silueta se dibuja cual promesa  
  
de llenar el breve espacio en que no está...  
  
¿Cómo pudiste Albert? Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás habíamos acordado esta escapada con el único objetivo de alejarnos de todo, de vivir nuestro amor, o por lo menos hacerte revivir a ti el amor tan intenso que antes resplandecías por mi a escondidas, pero estúpidamente me deje convencer de venir hasta esta ciudad, fui un tonto al negarme la verdad. Más si tu no me amas yo a ti si con locura.  
  
Todavía yo no sé si volverá,  
  
nadie sabe, al día siguiente, lo que hará.  
  
Rompe todos mis esquemas, no confiesa ni una pena,  
  
no me pide nada a cambio de lo que da.  
  
Soy un loco... Pero es que eres asombrosamente único. Te ves tan frío, tan seguro incluso tus sátiras siempre recurrentes me parecen tan graciosas. Tus ojos claros y azules, la mayor parte del tiempo no reflejan nada. Te llaman arsenal caminante, pero quien haya compartido la intimidad contigo sabría de sobra que no necesitas tener un cuerpo completamente humano para sentirte satisfecho y complacer a tu pareja a la vez.  
  
Suele ser violento y tierno,  
  
no habla de uniones eternas,  
  
mas se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar.  
  
Eres cambiante, curiosamente esta en tu naturaleza, pero me encanta cuando eres tierno y considerado, aunque jamás me has jurado amor eterno y el que nunca tu boca me ha dicho: Estaré contigo por siempre. Ingrato alemán y absolutamente precavido, si no fueras tan maravilloso, si no amaras insaciablemente no hubieses dejado esta honda huella en mi. Cyborg 004, tu me haces sentir que no existe mañana.  
  
No comparte una reunión,  
  
mas le gusta la canción que comprometa su pensar.  
  
Tengo miedo, lo admito. Cuando nos reunimos todos los Cyborgs traes puesta la misma máscara de criatura insensible que cuando te conocí pero me atormenta verte a encubiertas intercambiar miradas con ese infeliz. Das una orden o dices que hacer que sea lo mejor para el bien de todos y él murmura entre dientes algo que no deseo escucharle oír nunca. Eres un líder estratégico, los demás te admiran y respetan por esto, pero eso no te da el derecho de juguetear con Jet.  
  
La puerta se abre y te veo entrar, se que quieres dormir por que tu semblante es fatigoso Te desviste con ropa que no traías puesta cuando llegamos. Acostándote a mi lado, te quedas contemplándome. Si me hubieses descubierto con indicios de haber llorado por ti, no te atreverías a mirarme como lo estas haciendo. Ya no lloro Albert y esta noche en la que me abandonaste por visitar a ese maldito neyorkino del Bronx no sería la excepción. Traes su aroma, estoy seguro que dormiste con él.  
  
-------- Joe ¿Quieres que hablemos?-  
  
Deseo reclamarte, exigirte una explicación. Anhelo saber algo, si me abandonarás. Pero no tengo el valor.  
  
Todavía no pregunté «¿te quedarás?».  
  
Temo mucho a la respuesta de un «jamás».  
  
Lo prefiero compartido antes que vaciar mi vida,  
  
no es perfecto  
  
mas se acerca a lo que yo simplemente soñé...  
  
Ante mi negativa, me regalas una sonrisas apagada, de esas que me desilusionan. Te repito de vuelta.  
  
-------- Te amo, y nada de lo hagas o digas me hará sentir lo contrario-  
  
Te da gusto escuchar esto, te da seguridad, a ambos yo diría, me hace sentir mejor a mi también. Me das un beso en la frente y decidimos mantenernos callados, entrelazados mientras tu acaricias mis cabellos hasta quedar dormidos.  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
¿Qué tal? Un triangulo amoroso. Como me gustan los amores imposible. Pobre Joe, no se merece esto ¿Será? ¬_¬ Aceptar ir a meterse a la boca del lobo en la que vive el amante de su pareja, no tiene sentido o ¿es que es tanto el amor?  
  
Suele ocurrir que el que se enamora no siempre sale bien librado de todo y muchos menos cuando ese amor tiene pinta de obsesión. ^_^  
  
Se aceptan comentarios. BYE. 


End file.
